


the only relief from all the lies

by Anonymous



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Family Secrets, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Leashes, Leather, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Paddling, Shame, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zac has gone through all the motions a young, religious boy should.  Wife, kids, house— it's all a lie.  The only thing Zac really wants, he rarely gets.  It's the only thing that has ever brought him relief.





	the only relief from all the lies

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me there wasn't enough kink in the hanfic world so...

If anyone would ask, Zac would never say that he was unhappy with his life.  He had a wife, kids, dog, nice home, comfortable salary– everything the American Dream told him he should want.  He woke up and went through the motions, played the part of good husband and father and he played it well. The smiles, the laughter, the love– all of it perfected on the surface and used to hide the desire and longing Zac had spent years learning how to suppress.  

There were some things with wife and normal suburban life just couldn’t give him.  With his family’s religious and judgemental oppression and his life in the public eye, committing himself to a life of acting was something he knew he had to do.  Even at the young age of 16, he knew it had to be done even if it had taken him a few more years to commit to it. 

But Zac wasn’t perfect and he could never continue on without some type of release which was why at least once a month he climbed into his car under the cover of darkness and made his way down to the studio.  It was a standing date that they’d never discussed but never failed to show up. Even if they were on the road, they were always able to work something out. 

The black SUV was already parked in the alley when he turned in.  He parked his truck behind it and took a few calming breaths. The anticipation was already building at just the thought but he never wanted to appear too eager.  

He used his key to let himself in the back door but didn’t dare to turn on any lights.  The hallway was familiar and he trailed his fingers along the smoothly painted wall and turned towards the studio.  

There were dim lights from under the door of the windowless room and he took a deep breath before letting himself in.  

Taylor was already there in his tight jeans and leather jacket, already prepared for Zac’s arrival.  

“Lock the door,” Taylor said in his authoritative voice without looking up from the strip of leather he was laying out on the cleared table. 

Zac bit his lip to hold back his giddy smile as he turned and securely locked the door.  They were the only two who would ever be at the studio so late unless they were working on a project but it never hurt to be sure.  

“Strip.” Taylor’s voice in that tone had always done things to Zac, even when he was just being a dick.  Now it made Zac’s nerves buzz and his stomach flutter. He didn’t hesitate before pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes.  

He’d only just unzipped his jeans when Taylor turned around and stood at his full height.  

“Wrists.”  

Zac obediently held out his hands palms up and bit his bottom lip as Taylor secured the cuffs around each wrist snuggly.  They were fuzzy on the inside but it did little when they were used much as they were. Taylor hooked them together and then snapped the leather lead to the ring between them.  It was already looped over the hook in the ceiling and all it took was a yank for Zac’s hands to fly above his head. He tied it off just tight enough that Zac didn’t have to stand on his toes but couldn’t lower his arms at all.  

Zac was helpless as Taylor secured the thick leather collar around his neck and he blushed the way he always did when he was put in his place.  Taylor clipped a leash to the D-ring at at the front of the collar and wrapped the lead around his hand, giving it a small test tug. 

“Not very good at following instructions,” Taylor said in disgust before he yanked down Zac’s pants, making him stumble and grab onto the lead holding his hands up.  His boxer briefs were next and shame flooded him when his already hard dick sprang up without restriction. 

Taylor laughed.  “So pathetic. Already that desperate for it?” 

Zac averted his eyes and stared at the fraying hole on the knee of Taylor’s jeans.  He knew he was overly excitable and desperate. Relief was few and far between for him and he could barely contain himself.  His tip was already leaking, a drip of precum already falling to the floor as it continued to gather and ooze out of his slit.  

“You know you’re not supposed to get hard until I tell you to.  Can’t even get the cage on you when you’re already out of control.”  Taylor tutted and circled around his naked body. “At least you followed one rule.”  

Taylor tapped the base of the butt plug visible between his cheeks and it caused Zac’s body to tense.  It was an added turn on to try to keep the toy hidden from his family between their visits. It also added another layer of shame that he had to sneak into the guest bathroom to work it in before he left the house.  It made him walk differently and each movement or bump in the road sent a teasing sensation through him. 

Taylor walked over to his table of gear after finishing his inspection, keeping the lead attached to his collar tight.  He picked up a black velvet drawstring bag and walked back over to stand just beyond Zac’s reach. 

“Have you fucked her since you were here?” Taylor asked and Zac suppressed the urge to whimper with his authority.  

“You know she’s been nagging me to start trying again,” Zac answered which landed him a swift but painful tweak to his nipple.  

“I asked have you fucked her since you were here?” Taylor yanked on his leash.  

“Yes,” Zac replied “Sir.” He added onto the end.  

Taylor pulled a clothes pin out of the little bag and held it up in front of Zac’s face.  He slid the string of the bag around his wrist and reached down to pinch the loose skin of Zac’s balls.  He pulled the skin and clipped the clothespin in place, ignoring the way Zac winced and tried to recoil from the pinch.  

It was sharp and painful and his thighs tightened and tried to get away from the pain of it.  

“How many times?” Taylor held up another clothespin and Zac wanted to shake his head and lie, deny everything.  

“Once?” Taylor asked and clipped the second pin on the opposite side of his scrotum from the first when Zac nodded.  His hips tried to get away but there was nowhere he could go. He couldn’t even bend his legs to push them free. 

“Twice?” 

Reluctantly Zac nodded, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth as another clothespin was clipped on, this time at the bottom.  

“How many times?” Taylor demanded and flicked the skin next to the clothespins.  “How many times did you fuck the bitch??” 

Taylor voice was loud and it made Zac shrink.  He couldn’t help that she was on him about having another kid.  It was part of the act and his family would be suspicious if he said no, if he was the reason there wouldn’t be another child.  Taylor had just brought a new baby into the family mere weeks ago himself. It had only been a matter of time before it was Zac’s turn.  

It was going to take a while, though, since it was hard for him to get it up for her.  It was also easier to fake an orgasm when there wasn’t an empty condom as proof of his lies.  Even with all that, he couldn’t fake it or make excuses for long. She’d already been tracking her cycle and already was a little overboard with it.  She’d made him fuck her in the laundry room over the dryer while the kids were just on the other side of the wall. It had been clinical and boring and she hadn’t even looked at him after. 

“Nine,” Zac muttered shamefully with his eyes to the ground.  

“That’s a lot of pins,” Taylor shook his head and one by one added clothespins to the loose skin of Zac’s balls until there were 10 sticking out in every direction.  It hurt so bad that his eyes were watering and he could feel his pulse pounding down in his balls that had to be swelling. They felt huge and swollen to him, radiating heat and trauma.  

He tried to rub his thighs together to try to push off some of the pins but the movement just made it worse.  

“You know I’ll find out if you’re lying,” Taylor leaned in to tell him.  One thing about having wives so close was that they ended up knowing every single details of each other’s sex lives.  Zac heard every little detail about Taylor from his kink to give it from behind to the amount of come he had the potential of making which was already first hand knowledge for Zac.  

But on the opposite side, Taylor knew exactly how many times Zac had sex with his wife since it was usually so rare and all the strange things she’d had to do just to get him hard.  The licks from the family dog had been an accident and hadn’t been one of his finest moments but she hadn’t mentioned it again since it had worked long enough for her to climb on top and ride him until she was done.  

It was embarrassing and shameful but it got him hard that Taylor knew all his dirty secrets.  Zac always got hard for Taylor, had since he was 11 with Taylor standing over his bed and telling him how to touch himself to get off for the first time. 

“I figured you’d have no will power.  You’ve always given in to that cunt. Does she know that you were  _ my _ bitch the night before your wedding?” 

Zac shook his head and keeps his eyes on the floor as he did every time Taylor brought it up.  Taylor knew just as well as Zac that he hadn’t wanted to go through with it, that he’d needed Taylor’s control to help him feel powerless, the control he’d always trusted.  

“What would she think if she could see you now?” Taylor slipped his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket and Zac’s body suddenly jolted.  Taylor was in control of the remote that paired with the plug Zac was wearing, the vibrations sudden and unexpected. 

The overwhelming sensation and the pulsing pain around his groin left him helplessly writhing and dancing on the tips of his toes.  It was too much and his eyes continued to water in reaction. His dick stayed hard through it all, though, humiliating evidence that he loved it.  

“Still fucking hard,” Taylor wrapped his hand around Zac’s cock and squeezed, even harder when Zac whimpered.  “We’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” 

Taylor went to the table and picked up a metal cock ring that made Zac suck in his breath.  It had been a while since they’d taken that out of the box. The metal was thick and freezing as Taylor looked him straight in the eye as he locked it around the base of Zac’s dick.  The mechanism he turned made it tighter around his erection and he moaned as the pressure increased. It made his dick throb in time with his heart. The weight of it pulled towards the ground, the stretch making every movement even more noticeable.  

Zac was shaking with so much stimulation, each breath catching in his lungs.  Taylor reached behind to press against the plug, pushing and angling it until Zac was begging.  For what, he wasn’t sure. There was a push and pull for it to stop and to continue, struggling between needing to get off and needing a breather.  Taylor continued until Zac felt weak. 

Taylor abruptly turned off the vibration but the relief was short lived.  He immediately reached down to grip the end of one of the clothes pins, yanking it off.  The pinch made Zac groan and his stomach muscles clench. Taylor continued with each pin, pausing just long enough for Zac to recover from one pin before yanking off another.  One by one they were yanked off until all ten were back in the bag. His balls throbbed. 

He watched through watery eyes as Taylor removed his jacked and draped it over one of the chairs.  Zac felt breathless, his chest heaving for air and his body covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Taylor takes his time unbuckling his belt and pulling it free of the loops and then pulling his tshirt up and over his head.  

“It doesn’t sound like you deserve to get off tonight,” Taylor shrugged and hooked his thumbs into the waist of his jeans while he looked Zac up and down in his wrecked state.  Zac knew better than to respond. 

He kicked off his jeans and leaned back against the table, his hand slowly stroking himself.  

“Maybe you deserve to just hang there and watch.”  

Zac tried to hide his reaction.  The weight around his cock was making it hard to forget how hard he still was and how desperately he wanted relief.  

Taylor let Zac dangle untouched in the center of the room until he finally walked over and untied the lead holding his hands up.  Zac breathed a sigh of relief as blood rushed back into his hands that tingled and throbbed. There wasn’t long for Zac to work feeling back into them before Taylor was yanking him by the collar and wrist leashes over to the table where one of his keyboards was set up.  He wasn’t gentle when he bent Zac over it, the keys digging into Zac’s stomach while Taylor tied the leads to keep him in place. 

The first slap to Zac’s ass was only proceeded by the whoosh of the paddle through the air, the clap of wood against skin making him jump more than the sting that was a delayed sensation.  The plug still nestled inside him jolted and forced a moan out. Another whack and Zac settles his head between his stretched arms, breathing heavy. 

He heard the clunk of the paddle being set down on the table and he tried to brace himself for what might come next without being able to see Taylor’s movements.  Fingers moved to his cheeks and then the plug was being wiggled out of his ass. Once it the largest part of the plug popped out, the rest came easily and Zac was left feeling open and empty.  

Taylor’s dick was there to fill him just a moment later and Zac could have sobbed over the relief of finally having what he wanted.  He slammed into him with hard fast motions, each jamming the keys into Zac’s bare stomach. 

A few more slaps to his ass came next, this time by Taylor’s hand, and left his skin stinging.  

Taylor didn’t take his time and was soon coming inside him as deep as his cock would go.  Zac groaned and struggled to get his hands free, needing to have some kind of friction on his dick.  

Taylor reached around to release the metal cuff around Zac’s dick and then pulled out without any other help.  Casually he walked around and untied Zac’s leads, tossing them towards him as Zac pushed himself up. He unhooked the cuffs from where they were connected together and then shrugged indifferently.  

“Take care of yourself.”  Taylor walked over to where his clothes were on the floor, redressing while Zac’s hand immediately wrapped around his cock and started to jerk.  He came all over himself and the floor as Taylor strugged on his jacket, pointedly looking at Zac struggling to catch his breath and then the mess he’d just made.  

“God you’re a mess.  Clean up after yourself.”  Taylor turned and walked towards the door.  He unlocked the door and then left, leaving Zac to take care of the evidence as he did every time.  

Zac took a few moments to himself to relish in the weight momentarily lifted from his shoulders and the giddiness that swirled in his veins.  He took his time gathering everything up and stashing it away where no one would ever find it. He cleared his cum off the floor and then grabbed the butt plug he would have to hide until their next meeting.  He glanced at it again and then bit back a grin. He worked it back into his ass for the memory the whole way back to the house. If he had to pull over to jerk off again on his way, Taylor never had to know. 


End file.
